Three in The Morning
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy makes a special visit to Riza's apartment to straighten out his goal once and for all. Royai


**Three in the Morning **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from this fiction other than writing practice. **

**Here's yet another story that I had put onsite back in 07. It was a two-part work part of a collection called Royai Drabbots . I took the two parts, read them and merged them into a new, and in my opinion, better, work. **

* * *

What he was about to do had been a long time in the making and since the changes with the government occurred, everyone expected him to take action very soon. Maes had been onto him about it for the longest time, even though he wasn't allowed to do it, and Rebecca had taken up the mantel once Maes died. It was as if a small part of the man's soul possessed the raven-haired woman and compelled her to another level of nagging only Maes had reached.

But the fraternization laws weren't the sole reason they kept themselves at a distance. A relationship wouldn't have been overly difficult to keep secret. Not compared to more pressing matters locked away in their mental vaults of secrecy and subterfuge. Fear and guilt was what kept them from crossing the line between friends and lovers. Though both were typical and realistic reasons, it wouldn't be surprising to see them in the dictionary as examples under the word cliché.

They held such a quantity of guilt over Ishbal it made them wonder if they deserved even a smidgen of the happiness life had to offer. Happiness they could bring to each other. Both had implied a few times-though never implying the want to one another-the desire to have a family. Neither had been blessed with a typical family. Roy's family wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly a loving environment. The lack of emotional gratification in Riza's childhood went without saying.

That lack of emotions led into several realms of fear. The fear they couldn't have a sensible family and still work toward what they wanted for the country. Fear that if they did have a child together, they'd be lousy parents. Just like Riza's father. Like Roy's biological parents before he was handed over to Christmas after they died. Then there was the fear of the family being used as bait for whatever enemies still lurked out there. Edward, in a rare moment of confiding in him, expressed that very worry when he found out Winry was pregnant with their first child. Roy had tried to ease the younger man as much as possible but never let him know his concern regarding the same issue.

Right now, there was another fear creeping up on him like a serial killer on a dark street, but he wouldn't let it conquer him. He wouldn't let any of the guilt or aforementioned fears control him. He had a goal and would reach it.

The goal he was speaking of wasn't to become fuehrer, that position was now possessed by Richard Fitzpatrick Grumman. His goal wasn't to convince the fuehrer that all female officers should wear miniskirts (there was only one woman he wanted to see in one now). The goal he would conquer tonight was far more difficult than the aforesaid.

His goal was made up four parts. Mini goals made up the whole. One-fourth of the goal was in his pocket, one-forth was in her apartment, a fourth was in the strength it took to muster his speech, and a fourth was relying solely on his courage not failing him at the last minute.

He'd made it far, evident by the brown door he was standing in front of and the black number, 14G, tacked onto the wood at his eye level.

He knocked and heard Hayate bark several times. All the while, he kept a serious but neutral look on his face, too nervous to give any sort of expression on his lips, and forced himself to remain in place as he heard footsteps ascending in volume the closer they got to the door.

She opened it and stared at him with a sleepy look; if she was angry, then her state of tiredness hid it well.

"Roy, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning. You should be at home asleep. You know you have to go to work in-"

He took a step forward and lowered his lips to hers for a few seconds. When he pulled away, her sleepy look had vanished and her eyes were wide.

"I… Um…"

"Yeah?"

She huffed. "Get inside before someone sees you."

He pushed down the urge to ask who would see them and entered her apartment, but he did note the kiss didn't have much of an affect other than shocking her into wakefulness. He turned toward her as she shut the door and locked it.

"You look so cute when you're sleepy," he said and smiled at her.

She frowned. "Is that why you came all the way here? To see what I looked like when I woke up? Couldn't you have at least waited until seven?"

He walked closer. "I'm hurt, am I not welcome in your apartment."

"How welcome can a woman be when someone wakes her up at this time?"

He shrugged. "Fine, then I guess I'll get to the point of why I am here."

"I thought you just wanted to see my woken up look."

"That was just a bonus, I have something more important to discuss with you."

She yawned. "Okay, I don't know what couldn't have waited until tomorrow, but you have my full attention."

He chuckled. She never gave him anything less than all her attention. "Well as you know, for years there's been this tension between us and we both know what this tension really is."

"Yes."

Hearing no hesitation in her admittance gave him courage to continue. He reached into his pocket. "I would call this sudden but it isn't when you think about it. I had a speech prepared in my mind about fear and guilt but it seems to have shitted itself away."

"Shitted itself away? How eloquent you are at this time of morning."

Okay, so maybe she was a bit grumpy. He showed her the ring box, then lifted the lid. "Marry me?"

Riza's expression didn't change as she stared down at the ring. "It's three am . . ."

"Is that a no?"

"You are an idiot. You come to my home, wake me up so you can propose when you know I have work tomorrow, and then expect me to say yes."

"That's the idea," he said. "Well, honestly, I bought the ring today and I just couldn't stand it sitting in my nightstand drawer. It was calling to me to conquer my fear and get it over with."

"I see."

"And is it over with? Did you say yes or no?"

She took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Come get some sleep you idiotic man."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! For those of you that read VHOB and BKS, I will post those very soon.**


End file.
